


JADE : Press Play

by EventChorizon



Series: Press Play [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Impregnation, Inspired by Cherubplay/Cherubplay Adaptation, Other, Rape, beastiality, lolicon?, not all warnings / kinks listed, under age (14)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventChorizon/pseuds/EventChorizon
Summary: ***UNDER CONSTRUCTION***PLEASE FILTER RESPONSIBLY"Press Play" is a series of explicit scenes collected from years of Cherubplay RPs, strung together as choose-your-own-adventure chapters.  This series derives inspiration from a handful of similarly themed fics, and like those fictions it is designed to morbidly disgust, enthrall, or titillate the readership - NEVER to encourage real life harm to children or animals.This first in the installment follows Jade Harley and the God-Dog who shepherds her, with five distinct 'victory' ends, three special 'unlockable' scenes, and a cheatsheet chapter map at the GAME OVER screen, to save you clicks.





	1. JADE: PRESS PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
>  **Nobody writes or consumes medieval war fiction only to then embark on a plague-fueled heretic burning crusade** ; so if you stumble across a kink you don't like, it is wisest to keep your crusade to yourself. We all know the difference between fiction and reality, here; the human brain remains a subjective miasma of lost signals and feedback loops and only licensed psychologists should be trusted with the kind of judgement internet randos seem to think themselves capable.
> 
> For further reading and resources to prevent child and animal abuse in the real world, please visit these helpful websites:
> 
> [psychology of animal abuse](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/animal-emotions/201802/bestiality-hidden-facts-about-the-sexual-abuse-nonhumans) ♦ [psychology of child abusers](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/the-legacy-distorted-love/201103/child-sexual-abuse-and-narcissism) ♦[ psychology of abused children ](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/conditions/child-abuse)
> 
> And if you or someone you know feels an urge to abuse a child or animal, please contact your nearest or most readily available mental health professional or social worker. Help is just a search engine away.
> 
> ♦
> 
> ♦
> 
> ♦
> 
> ♦ P R E S S ♦ P L A Y ♦

 

 

>  Your name is JADE HARLEY, your eyes are GREEN and your long, wild hair is BLACK. You are a curious BOTANIST and kind friend, who might talk! with a lot of excitement! sometimes!
> 
> Today you are FOURTEEN YEARS OLD.  
>    
>  **CHOOSE A LOCATION TO PLACE YOUR HOUSE**

  * Most kids get to do WHATEVER THEY WANT on their birthdays, but since you live [ALONE ON AN ISLAND](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11400633/chapters/25535703) you've pretty much had to raise yourself!  Which means chores every day, even on your birthday, to maintain your persons, your home, and your PET DOG.


  * You were raised in a [NORMAL SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11400633/chapters/25640529) by a relatively normal family!  Lucky you!  Sometimes you daydream about having adventures on an isolated tropical island full of science fiction and mystic wonders, where you would NEVER have to do chores on YOUR BIRTHDAY.  Sheesh!




	2. ALONE ON AN ISLAND

 

> You live ALONE on an isolated tropical island full of science fiction and mystic wonders, and all that INDEPENDENCE means you're the only one who can do the necessary CHORES of basic human upkeep, even though today is your BIRTHDAY.  Your dog BECQUEREL sure hasn't been making life easy for you lately, and you HOPE TO HIGH PLUPERFECT HEAVEN he doesn't pull any of his usual crap today, at least!
> 
> You aren't holding your breath on that one, though.

 Jade sits in an oversized t-shirt, poised sleepily at her computer reading Squiddle fanfic, pushing Becquerel's broad hard snout out from under her armpit for the THIRD STINKIN TIME that morning.  The dang darn dunderhead had been up her skirt this last half year, figuratively as well as literally - him and his cold wet nose's interest in her caboose!  Sure, it was just Bec being friendly and concerned and saying hello, but even scolding him as a 'bad dog' had done nothing to discipline the habit away, and today he was  
BEING.  
EXTRA.    
O B N O X I O U S.

"All right, I'll get to breakfast!"  Jade laments, knowing her day's obligations would wait for nothing.  She stands to push her chair away, and is nudged again right between her slender, bare legs. "AUGH!"  Jade flinches away from the large white snout, which had gotten her right in her - in her - !  
  
She untucks her pyjama shirt straight from its crumple against her crotch, and a warm drool of mucous hits the inside of her thigh, cleft to fabric.  Jade shudders, a reminder to wear panties before reading tentacle-based escapades to herself, if she wanted to preserve the integrity of her desk chair!

  * [BAD DOG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11400633/chapters/25642056)


  * [BAD... GIRL?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400633/chapters/25642518)




	3. NORMAL SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD

>  You live in the SUBURBS, in a normal house with PARENTS, who unfairly prescribe chores on this your most birthiest of days.  Since you've got a dad to COOK your meals and a mom to WEED THE GARDEN, your only responsibility, really, is to walk the family DOG, Becquerel, who has been kind of a pain this whole summer.
> 
>   
>  **CHOOSE WHERE TO EXERCISE BECQUEREL**

  * DOG PARK


  * BACK YARD




	4. BAD DOG

Jade swats at Bec's nose, scowling.  "Bad dog!" she huffs, for the ZILLIONTH time that week!  As ever, Bec simply settles to his haunches, tail thumping heavily against the stone floor of the tower.  Satisfied her point has been (sort of) made, Jade continues on to the transportalizer, materialising in the kitchen to see about her day's start.  Bec's bowl is dusted clean of the greasy dryfood crumbs, and Jade plies open the trunk-like lid of the deep freeze to retrieve some of the month's frozen kill for the thawing.  

Leaning into the freezer, though, hikes Jade's pyjama shirt up over her pert rump, exposing the dewy cleft of her quim, peach-fuzzed and puffy from arousal.  Jade manages to lean far enough into the freezer to get her fingers around a saran-wrapped slab of steak and pauses to listen to the patter of Bec's nails on kitchen tile, the heavy panting of a hot breath that scrapes up against the back of her thigh.  
  
Jade's nipples harden in the cool air over which her budding tits are dangling, her t-shirt thin defense, and she bites her bottom lip to enjoy the contrast of sensations, cold down her arms and chest, hot up her leg and between.  Bec's nose snuffles wet between Jade's thighs and she spreads her knees for him, flinching forward at those first shallow, seeking laps of flat slimy tongue.  

Bec licks slow and shallow and methodical, and Jade is shivery by the time he stops but no closer to climax, about to stand up from the freezer with steak in hand when two heavy paws scrabble and clamp to the freezer's edge on both sides of her bent waist.  Jade scoffs, elbowing back at Bec's impatience for his steak.  
  
Bec's bulk does not budge, the wet point of his pink dick sliding against the inside of Jade's thigh where his snot and drool had left a cold smear.  Jade gasps, dropping the steak to grab the edge of the freezer, knees trying to clamp shut but for the bulk of Bec wedged between her legs in his rocking hump forward.

Jade's green eyes roll back in fear as Bec's cock poked hot and damp from its sheath and his hips jabbed muffled slaps against her rump.  Jade's breasts heaved against the cold air, voice cracking out with startled alarm, but her knees shivered to fall open as the point of Bec's arousal split her tight virgin cunny open in a few hot stabs.  
  
Becquerel's nails scrabbled against the edge of the freezer as he tugged himself closer, mashing the tops of Jade's thighs against the smooth cool front of the trunk as he fucked into her with his rigid doggy dick, sunk twitching up into the gasping, moaning body of his girl with a few snaps of furred hips.  Panting rhythmically, Bec arched his back and humped forward until Jade's shuddering little quim was clenching around him, her voice drawn high and tight and disbelieving as his knot began to stretch against the leftover shivers of her climax.

"WHUH-" Jade protested at last, the swell of Bec's knot stinging her soaked hole as it stretched.  She thrashed and bucked and pushed hard against the frost-crusted back of the freezer, Bec's cock sinking deeper before it was sliding out in fits and starts and struggling whines.  With a heave, Jade freed herself and stumbled away, dog cum streaked down between her legs, frozen steak in hand. 

"B-bad dog!"  Jade rasped, swatting the air in Bec's general direction with the steak as she retreated, but Bec was curled in a sit with his hips angled forward, tongue ferociously laving up and around the length of his erect dick, knot swollen and dark at the end of his sheathe, balls clenched and jumping as seed spilled past his flat rough tongue onto tile in an audible splatter.

[  **E N D** ]

  * [LOAD QUICKSAVE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11400633/chapters/25535703)


  * [GAME OVER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400633/chapters/25642695)




	5. BAD... GIRL?

Well, that serves you right for not dressing properly, huh!  You LASS-SCAMPER over to the wardrobifier for some fresh undies and the comfortable drape of her heavy buttoned labcoat skirt, a fitted t-shirt dragged gingerly over your budding, tender breasts.  Puberty sure was a pain, sometimes!

Even clothed, the damp between your legs persists - warm and savoury smelling; Bec trails after you to the kitchen with his nose low to catch every whiff.  You try to knee the pest aside, shuffling from the freezer to the stove with a wrapped steak in hand, preparing to begin the day's CHORES, starting with breakfast.

Where do you want to eat your cereal, while Bec's steak heats?

  * THE TABLE
  * THE COUNTER
  * A COUCH IN THE STUDY




	6. DOG PARK

You decide to take Bec to the DOG PARK, in the hopes that he could find some friends to occupy his time and give you some peace today!  You love your family's dog, but his pestering lately had been just about enough to drive you UP THE WALL.  Maybe you both need to get out of the house for a bit, even though it's your BIRTHDAY and you shouldn't have to do any CHORES.

♦

Jade's breasts ached in the binds of her bra, overspilling the top of the cups under her t-shirt, skin pinched and sensitive to the brush of cotton, the ruffle of a breeze.  She was sore and slightly bloated, swollen with hormones the week of new ovulation, her scent doughy and salty and irresistible to the discerning snout of the large white dog she had leashed at her side.


	7. GAME OVER

You and Beck spend the rest of the day AT HOME. You decide to weed the garden, even though it's your BIRTHDAY, and Bec helps with disapparating the garbage to the fourth plane of existence.    
  
**G A M E ♦ O V E R**

Having trouble?  Here is a reference sheet to read every scenario, from failures to victories.  There are three 'hidden' scenes not listed.

 List of Events - by chapter

  * 1-3
  * 1-2-4
  * 1-2-5-10
  * 5-9-12-14
  * 5-9-13-23-25-27
  * 12-15-16-18
  * 15-17-20
  * 25-26-30
  * 25-28-31-34



Victories

  * 1-2-5-8-11
  * 5-9-12-15-16-19
  * 9-13-23-24
  * 23-25-26-29
  * 25-28-31-33




End file.
